Transformers vs El Regimen
by dragon oscuro
Summary: Para detener a Superman y a su locura, Batman solicita la ayuda de los Autobots, quienes deberán luchar contra los antiguos héroes y contra los malvados Decepticons, descubre si juntos lograran vencerlos (Todo esto pasa en la batalla final)


_Hola amigos, este es un pequeño fic, que no es tan corto realmente, en el que los Autobots se unen a Batman para ayudarlo a derrotar al Régimen, que se ha aliado con los Decepticons en la búsqueda de la opresión, para que esto funciones se necesita imaginarse estas 3 cosas:_

_1.- La reina Hipólita sigue siendo la gobernante de las amazonas y se negó a participar en la locura de Superman, por lo que Diana rompió lazos con ella, además de que Flecha Verde no murió, pero si perdió un brazo._

_2.- Batman convoco a los Autobots para que lo ayudaran, sabiendo que solo un Prime podría igualar a un kryptoniano, serán la versión de Transformers Prime._

_3.- Todo lo demás será como ocurrió en la historia original, pero empezaremos desde el momento en que la batalla final empieza, ya que esta historia será de un solo capítulo._

_Disfrútenlo y espero que les guste._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Transformers vs el Régimen.**

El Régimen había decidió dar su golpe final a todo el mundo, Superman, cegado por su dolor y su resentimiento, estaba atacando sin piedad, ayudado por todos los miembros del mismo.

Batman y los pocos que se rebelaban al Régimen trataban de resistir, pero todos sus intentos eran en vano, el caballero de la noche estaba alarmado, Luthor había muerto, el arma de kryptonita había fallado, se necesitaría de un milagro para poder sobrevivir.

-¡No resistiremos mucho más!-grito Harley.

-Si esto sigue así creo que prefería haber muerto antes-dijo Oliver serio.

Batman se quedo en silencio, pensando en una posible solución, cuando naves decepticons los descubrieron y les apuntaron, pero antes de que pudieran disparar, un rayo los golpeó y las naves comenzaron a caer.

Cuando estas se estrellaron, Batman volteo y vio a un nuevo robot avanzar hacia ellos, pero este no era un enemigo, era alguien que Batman esperaba que llegara en cualquier momento.

Optimus Prime, el gran líder de los autobots había llegado y su vista se dirigió a toda la destrucción que se estaba causando-Ahora me doy cuenta que mi fe hacia Superman no fue recompensada…tristemente, él se dejo llevar por su odio y su dolor, llevándose consigo a los demás, si él no va a recapacitar, entonces no puedo permitir que esta locura continúe ¡Es por eso que el día del hoy les declaramos la guerra!-señalo el Prime.

Varios vehículos, así como una motocicleta azul y un jet de combate se acercaron a él y se transformaron, rebelando a Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Ultra Magnus, Smokescreen, Wheeljack y un veterano autobot llamado Jetfire.

-Parece que llegamos a tiempo-dijo Bulkhead.

-Hace 10 minutos también habría ayudado-bromeo Oliver.

Batman miro a Optimus-Supongo que tienes un plan-.

Optimus asintió-Confío en que puedo derrotar a Superman, pero no si para hacerlo tengo que enfrentarme a Megatron y a Doomsday, no podré con los 3-.

-No sin esto al menos-dijo Jetfire sacando un fragmento de energon de color dorado.

-¿Energon Dorado?-.

-La más poderosa energía del universo, Vector Prime me lo confío, dijo que algún día, su sucesor podría necesitarla-.

Optimus tomo el Energon, el cual comenzó a brillar-¿Y qué hace exactamente ese Energon Dorado?-pregunto Harley.

-Es una fuente de energía ilimitada-dijo Arcee-los decepticons usaron un fragmento para su nave, el Némesis, jamás se agota y el poder que entrega es impresionante-.

-Pero cuando se usa en un Prime… ¿cuán poderoso podrá ser?-pregunto Smokescreen.

-Estamos a punto de averiguarlo-dijo Ratchet.

Optimus abrió su cámara de Spark y clavo el energon, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar con un aura dorada, mientras sentía como el poderoso cristal le daba su gran poder-¡A rodar!-declaro-¡Jetfire!-.

-¡Adelante!-Jetfire se combino con Optimus, formando a Jet Optimus Prime.

-¡Es hora de terminar con esta locura!-.

-Nosotros ayudaremos en lo que podamos-dijo Batman serio y Prime asintió, para luego emprender el vuelo.

**(-)**

En el techo de un edificio se encontraban Megatron y Superman, ambos viendo como su ejército combinado estaba venciendo a los rebeldes, cuando Shayera llego ante Superman.

-Tenemos problemas, son los autobots-.

-Así que Bruno los contactó-dijo Superman-esta tan ciego que se niega a ver la verdad-.

-Él quizás no, pero creo que ya es tiempo de que acabes con él-dijo Megatron-ve y destruye a Batman-.

Pero en vez de obedecer, Superman arremetió contra Megatron y lo golpeo con fuerza, para luego dispararle un rayo a sus rostro-Acepte formar una alianza contigo, pero jamás seré tu esclavo-y con esas palabras, Superman derribo a Megatron, quien cayó al suelo pesadamente.

Cuando Megatron se estrello en el suelo, Superman miro a Shayera-Prepara a Doomsday-.

**(-)**

Desde otro edificio, Batman vio todo y ahora entrecerró sus ojos al ver que tenía una buena posibilidad de ayudar a Optimus, cuando se hizo a un lado, esquivando un bastón.

-Hola padre-saludo Damián con respeto.

Batman se incorporo-Damián ¿Qué estás haciendo?-.

-¿Qué parece que hago? ¡No dejare que arruines lo que Superman está creando, tú solo dejaras que la escoria siga haciendo lo que le plazca!-.

-No lo has entendido ¿verdad?-.

-¿Entender qué? ¿Qué eres un gran cobarde? ¿Un sucio traidor que solo piensa en encerrar y no en hacer lo necesario? ¡Nunca tuviste las agallas para matar al Guasón y mira lo que paso! ¡Lois murió, al igual que el bebé y millones de personas en Metrópolis!-.

-Nunca lo mate, porque de haberlo hecho, habría terminado como Superman o incluso…peor-.

-¿De qué hablas?-.

-De que me convertiría en aquello que combato y siempre he odiado, creo que es algo que nos diferencia a ti y a mí-.

-¿Sabes en que me diferencio también de ti? ¡En que no tengo problemas en matarte a ti también!-Damián arremetió contra Batman, pero antes de que lo golpeara alguien muy veloz llego y lo sujeto con rapidez-¿Qué? ¿Flash? ¿Qué estás haciendo?-.

-Lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo-dijo Flash serio y viendo a Batman-tenías razón…este no es el modo, permíteme luchar a tu lado-.

-Adelante-.

-¿Cuál es el plan?-.

-Necesito que me lleves con Megatron cuanto antes-.

**(-)**

Los autobots y los rebeldes se habían dividió, con ayuda de los bots, estaban obteniendo ventaja contra el Régimen, mientras Optimus derribaba las naves decepticons y aquellos que volaban.

-¡Oye Bane! ¿Te crees muy fuerte verdad?-pregunto Bulkhead antes de golpear a Bane, quien se estrello contra una pared, quedando inconsciente.

Black Adam fue congelado pro Ratchet y ahora no podía hacer movimiento alguno, los únicos que quedaban en pie eran Jordan, Siniestro, Cyborg, Aquaman y Diana, quien observaba desde un techo, pero entonces…

Un rugido se escucho y Doomsday apareció-Oh, oh…esto es malo-dijo Smokescreen preocupado.

-¿Tú crees?-pregunto Oliver.

Doomsday rugió y arremetió contra los bots, quienes comenzaron a dispararle, pero nada le hacían al invencible monstruo, Diana sonrió al ver eso-¡No podrán ganar, esto es lo que debe hacerse!-.

-¿En serio?-pregunto una voz detrás de ella, Diana volteo y se encontró con Arcee-¿Quién lo diría? La princesa Diana obedeciendo las órdenes de un hombre-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso bot?-cuestiono Diana desenvainando su espada.

-Mírate, Superman te convirtió en su mascota, en su juguete sexual ¿tú crees que te ama? Que equivocada estas-.

-¡Cállate!-Diana arremetió contra Arcee, quien se protegió con sus brazos, ambas comenzaron a correr, saltando edificio, tras edificio.

Arcee comenzó a dispararle a Diana, quien se protegía con su escudo, la bot se dio cuenta que esto no sería fácil, así que se transformo a su forma de moto y comenzó a rodear a Diana.

La princesa esperaba cualquier ataque de la bot, quien se transformo rápidamente y la pateo en el rostro, Diana choco contra una pared, pero se incorporo-No tiene que ser así, Diana, no tomes parte de la locura de Superman-.

-Después de Metrópolis, Superman me enseño una cosa, no detienes la ira del hombre, la aplastas-.

-¿Masacrando inocentes? Mira a tu alrededor-señalo Arcee-¿esto es hacer las cosas por la justicia y el bien? Esto es opresión-.

-A veces es el único modo en que entienden-Diana la ataco-eres débil al no querer verlo, pero como podrías hacerlo, si nunca perdiste algo tan valioso como lo que perdió Superman-.

Arcee se enfureció y comenzó a golpear a Diana sin piedad-¡Yo perdí a dos buenos amigos! ¡Compañeros que estimaba, amigos que quería! ¡Incluso perdí mi hogar, Cybertron!-Arcee lanzo una patada más y Diana cayó al suelo, trato de levantarse, pero Arcee la detuvo y le apunto con sus armas-pero aprendí que la venganza no me haría recuperarlos y que solo me convertiría en alguien igual a quienes los asesinaron-.

-¿Y qué harás ahora entonces? ¿Matarme? Tienes las armas para hacerlo-desafió Diana.

-No-Arcee guardo sus armas, pero no soltó a la princesa-te llevare con tu madre y dejare que ella decida tu castigo justo, esa es la verdadera justicia y para asegurarme de que no intentes nada-Arcee la sujeto con su propio lazo de la verdad-y pensar que en el pasado fuiste una gran amiga, ahora entiendo cómo se debió sentir Optimus cuando Megatron lo traiciono-.

Diana solo le lanzo una mirada iracunda, cuando Arcee recibió un llamado-"Arcee, te necesitamos, no podemos solos contra Doomsday"-.

-Voy para allá-Diana se rio.

-¿Lo ves? No pueden ganar, no cuando tenemos a Superman y a Doomsday de nuestro lado-.

-Puede ser, pero nosotros tenemos a Optimus Prime y a Batman-Arcee se transformo y se dirigió a ayudar a sus amigos.

**(-)**

Doomsday destruía todo a su alrededor, los autobots hacían lo posible por contenerlo, pero todo esfuerzo era inútil, Arcee llego y lo ataco por detrás, ganándose un golpe de parte del monstruo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Wheeljack acercándose.

-Solo…algo aturdida-.

Los bots no podrían con Doomsday por mucho tiempo y eso era algo que Ratchet noto-Que Primus nos ayude-.

Como si el dios bot lo hubiera escuchado, una luz de esperanza apareció en el cielo-¡Es el jefe!-grito Bulkhead.

-¡Rápido háganse a un lado!-ordeno Ultra Magnus.

Al ver que Optimus se dirigía hacia Doomsday, los miembros que quedaban del Régimen trataron de impedirle el paso, pero Optimus los quito con facilidad, mientras se separaba de Jetfire, quien arremetió contra Siniestro.

-¡Les mostrare como se hacía sufrir en mis tiempos!-declaro golpeando a Siniestro y antes de que usara el anillo, Jetfire le aplasto la mano destruyéndolo-y eso que lo hice sin anillo-dirigió su vista a Jordan-¿Qué harás muchacho?-por toda contestación, Jordan se quito el anillo y levanto las manos-aun hay esperanza para ti-.

Optimus siguió su andar, acercándose cada vez más y más a Doomsday, atacando a todo decepticon que se interpusiera en su camino, así como a los miembros del Régimen.

Doomsday se dio cuenta y lanzo un camión contra Optimus, quien rodo por el suelo y se acerco lo suficiente a Doomsday, lanzándole un golpe con su puño derecho cargado de energía de Energon Dorado.

El golpe fue certero y le dio directamente en la mandíbula a Doomsday, quien abrió mucho su boca, Optimus prosiguió a golpearlo con sus dos sables, clavando ambos en su garganta.

-¡Morirás bestia maligna!-declaro Optimus decapitando a Doomsday.

El cuerpo de Doomsday cayó al suelo pesadamente, el monstruo estaba muerto, Optimus lo levanto y lo lanzo contra el edificio que servía de cuartel general del Régimen, ante una mirada de furia de Superman.

-¡No!-grito con rabia y encaro a Optimus.

-¡Ven acá Superman, ven y enfréntame!-desafió Optimus.

-¡Optimus! ¡No tienes nada que hacer aquí!-Superman se dirigió hacia él a gran velocidad, quedando frente a frente-¡Yo soy el salvador de este mundo! ¡Yo lo protejo!-.

-¡Y sin embargo has olvidado que la libertad es el derecho de todos!-acuso Optimus.

-¿La libertad? ¡La libertad fue lo que le permitió al Guasón hacer esto, fue lo que le permitió convertirme en un arma de destrucción masiva!-.

-¡Yo entiendo por lo que pasaste y lo que perdiste!-.

-¿Y me juzgas?-.

-¡Porque no es el modo de hacerlas cosas!-.

-¡Eso crees tú! ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema Optimus? ¡A pesar de ser uno de los seres más poderosos del universo, eres débil, no hiciste pedazos a Megatron cuando tuviste la oportunidad y mira lo que provoco eso!-Superman respiro hondo-después de matarte, aprenderé a usar el poder de la Matrix, con ella reviviré a Lois y cuando ella vea como perfeccione al mundo…-.

-¡Ella estaría aterrada y horrorizada! ¡Tú le darías miedo y asco!-acuso Optimus.

-¡Estaría viva! ¡Es lo único que importa y ella aprenderá que los niños desobedientes tiene que ser castigados!-.

-¡Antes tendrás que vencerme!-desafió Optimus sacando sus sables y atacando a Superman.

Ambos iniciaron una feroz contienda, gracias a la carga de energía, Optimus estaba más que al nivel de Superman, pero lo que ninguno sabía era que alguien más lo ayudaría.

**(-)**

Batman y Flash llegaron hasta donde estaba Megatron, el líder decepticon estaba levantándose después del ataque de Superman-¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?-pregunto Flash.

-Es el único modo en que podremos detener esta locura-dijo Batman serio y se acerco a Megatron.

El líder con lo vio y sonrió-¿Has venido a rendirte detective?-pregunto sonriendo.

-¿Valió la pena?-pregunto Batman.

-Obviamente-.

-Todo lo que luchaste porque Superman se uniera a ti y ahora él tiene el poder ¿eso no te parece trágico?-.

-¿Te atreves a sermonearme esclavo?-cuestiono Megatron furioso, pero Batman no se intimido, ni retrocedió, Flash solo se mantenía al margen.

-Los decepticons al fin tiene la Tierra, pero tú no serás quien gobierne-.

-¡Voy a ser yo, siempre voy a ser yo!-.

-No dentro de unos instantes, cuando Superman te convierta en su mascota-dijo Batman serio.

Megatron se enfureció y lanzo un golpe contra Batman, pero se detuvo a escasos centímetros, para luego quedarse pensando.

**(-)**

Mientras tanto, el resto de los bots se unió a la lucha contra Superman y ahora lo atacaban con todo-¡Derribenlo!-ordeno Ultra Magnus.

Un golpe de un rayo impacto a Superman, quien cayó al suelo-¡Sí!-grito Bulkhead contento.

Al verse superado, Superman trato de escapar, pero Optimus lo siguió y siguió la pelea-¡Siempre te admire por tus ideales, pero ahora veo que son los ideales de un cobarde!-grito Superman deteniendo un ataque de Optimus, para luego elevarse.

-¡No!-grito Optimus, antes de que Superman le disparara un rayo de sus ojos, cortándole el brazo derecho-¡AGH!-.

Optimus se distrajo al sostenerse el lugar donde solía estar su brazo, momento que Superman aprovecho para derribarlo, el Prime comenzó a arrastrarse en el piso y Superman siguió golpeándolo.

-¡A ambos nos consideran dioses!-declaro Superman golpeándolo.

-¡Por favor!-Optimus trato en vano de hacerlo recapacitar.

-¡Pero ahora…ahora solo habrá uno!-los ojos de Superman brillaron, un disparo a la cabeza de Optimus y todo acabaría.

Pero entonces, un rayo golpeo a Superman por la espalda y fue un ataque sumamente poderoso, Superman sintió un gran dolor y vio a su atacante, era Megatron, quien arremetió contra él y comenzó a golpearlo sin piedad, hiriéndolo gravemente.

-¡Este es…MI PLANETA!-declaro Megatron, al mismo tiempo que lo estrellaba contra el suelo y lo aplastaba.

**(-)**

En el centro de la ciudad, los bots rodearon la estatua de Superman y le apuntaron-¡Derriban esa estatua!-ordeno Jetfire.

Todos los bots y rebeldes dispararon, convirtiendo ese monumento símbolo de la opresión en nada más que polvo.

-El reinado del Régimen termino-dijo Ultra Magnus.

**(-)**

Después de dejar a Superman muy herido, Megatron lo sujeto con fuerza-Ahora necesitamos una tregua, todo lo que quiero es recuperar el mando, además ¿Qué serías tú sin mí Prime?-.

Optimus se levanto-Es hora de averiguarlo-aprovechando el poder del Energon Dorado, Optimus arremetió contra Megatron y le clavo su sable justo en la cámara de Spark-¡Ya no lastimaras a nadie!-declaro.

Megatron cayó al suelo y sus ojos se apagaron para siempre, Superman se soltó y se arrastro en el suelo, escupió un poco de sangre y encaro a Optimus-Vas a tener que matarme…porque según tú…te traicione a ti…y a Batman-.

-No me traicionaste a mí, tampoco a Batman, te traicionaste a ti mismo-dijo Optimus serio.

En ese momento, los bots, los rebeldes, Batman y Flash llegaron, el caballero de la noche encaro a Superman-Tendrán que matarme-.

-No, ya murieron muchos-dijo Batman serio.

**1 mes después**

**Batman POV**

Diana fue llevada de vuelta a la isla amazonas, pero al parecer, la reina Hipólita la desterró y le quito sus títulos, tanto de princesa como de campeona.

Arcee la trajo de regreso y ya la encerró en una prisión diseñada por mí para contenerla.

**Fin POV**

**Optimus POV**

Hal Jordan y Siniestro fueron llevados ante los guardianes, ellos decidirán qué hacer con ambos, pero me temo que el castigo para Jordan será injusto, ya que él se rindió.

Espero que al menos la sentencia de Flash sea menor, él nos ayudo mucho.

**Fin POV**

Arcee llevaba a Diana esposada ante Hipólita, la reina la miro con profunda decepción y se acerco a su hija-No eres digna de tus títulos, ni de princesa, ni de campeona ¡No eres digan…de las hermanas que traicionaste! Y ahora te despojo de tus dones y en nombre de mi madre, y de la madre de mi madre ¡Yo Hipólita reina de las amazonas, te destierro!-.

Diana agacho la cabeza y Arcee se la llevo, pero antes de irse, Hipólita la detuvo-Dile a tu líder y a Batman, que a partir de hoy consideren a las amazonas amigas y aliadas-.

-Eso no es necesario-dijo Arcee-Optimus y Batman siempre las consideraron así-dijo sonriendo y retirándose.

Hipólita sonrió y luego volvió a sentarse en su trono, aunque una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla por el hecho de haber tenido que desterrar a su propia hija, pero no tenía opción.

Al mismo tiempo, Jordan y Siniestro enfrentaban su juicio ante los guardianes-No hay duda alguna de que han deshonrado a los linternas verdes-.

-Queda fuero del noble equipo de linternas verdes y jamás volverán a usar un anillo-.

-Pero por pedido de Optimus Prime, Hal Jordan cumplirá su sentencian en la Tierra, mientras que Siniestro la cumplirá encerrado en un orbe-.

-¿Qué? ¡No!-grito Siniestro antes de ser encerrado.

**(-)**

En un asteroide lejano a la Tierra, cuya superficie era iluminada con lámparas que asemejaban a la luz solar roja, así como algunos trozos de kryptonita alrededor, en una celda, se encontraba Clark Kent, débil, sin poderes, sin amigos, sin familia.

-¿Qué sucederá con tu hijo?-pregunto Optimus mirando a Batman, su brazo derecho ya estaba reparado.

-Tendrá que enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos…al igual que yo-dijo Batman serio-pero me preocupa que Superman pueda volver a intentar algo-.

-Si eso sucede, estaremos ahí para detenerlo-dijo Optimus.

-Siempre, el juicio de cada uno empezara dentro de poco-.

-Tenemos que prepararnos-.

-Siempre te he admirado Optimus-dijo Batman-tienes un gran poder, pero aun no te corrompes-.

-¿Aun? Si, supongo que tienes razón-Optimus se agacho-yo también te admiro y confío en que si en algún momento perdiera el control, tú me detendrás-.

-Lo mismo digo-.

Ambos se retiraron, dejando solo a Clark, en cuyos ojos se podía ver una profunda tristeza, así como también un poco de rabia, pero no era rabia contra el mundo, contra Optimus, ni siquiera contra Batman, sino contra él mismo, porque al fin había comprendido lo que tanto trataron de hacerle comprender.

**FIN**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

_Bueno, este fic ha terminado ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado y si no es así, que al menos lo hayan disfrutado._

_**Un cordial saludo a quien (es) se tomaron la molestia de leerlo.**_

_**Nos vemos…luego…si Dios quiere…**_


End file.
